


The Usual Days of Sam Winchester

by Spekterty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spekterty/pseuds/Spekterty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester took over the family candy shop after the death of both of his parents. Everyday was identical: Wake up, get dressed, go to work, go home. He thought his life was pretty normal until he started to develop feelings for a regular customer who is anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester was a simple man. He lived in a small apartment with his older brother Dean. Sam spent most of his free time reading, he liked the many genres of literature that could give him an escape from real life. Most of his days he spent at at his job downtown. He worked in his mother's candy store "Winchester Co. Candy". His mother and father moved to the city to start a new life, they opened up the candy store and ran it as a happy couple. They had Dean, then they had Sam. Finally the happy couple had the family they dreamed of. Dean always told stories of their adventures in "Candyland" but Sam had a hard time remembering anything from when he was a child. Everything changed after Sam turned six months old. His mother had stayed behind at the candy store to count the days earnings as his father took the restless brothers home. The police said it was an equipment malfunction that set fire to the store but his father found that hard to believe since all the equipment was kept inhumanly clean. John had other theories, ones that involved the owner of their rival candy store down the block "Azazel & Sons Sweets" and how the owner had moved the location of his store shortly after the fire. Mary's death had taken a toll on the whole family. Something about having two young boys repeatedly asking where their mom was and why they hadn't been to the candy store in so long when all you wanted to do was push past it and be happy again. John devoted the next month of his life restoring the candy store. The happy family minus one ate mostly leftovers from the deli next door to the shop since John had become good friends with the owner.

John continued to run the shop like nothing happened. Except this time he didn't have any help at least until the boys were old enough to. Every day after school Sam would willingly help run the shop. Dean helped on occasion but he spent most of his time in high school at their uncle's automobile repair shop. Sam often dreamed of becoming something important someday, like a doctor or a lawyer. He found himself reading countless books on law and psychology, all "boring square books" as Dean put it. As soon as college came around Sam planned to leave the candy shop and achieve his dream job. However, when Sam entered his last year of high school their father got cancer. Being the family oriented man he was, Sam dropped out of school to care for his father and run the candy store. Dean on the other hand, a man who avoids all his problems, went to work at the auto shop with Bobby only visiting when he could. When John died Sam took over the candy store. He moved out of their family home and got an apartment with Dean, Sam wanted to be as close to the last bit of family he had.

"Sam.........Sammy! Where is my good tie? Wake up!"   
Sam rolled over onto his back and started sleepily at his brother.  
"'ve you checked the bathroom?" He sat up and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand glancing at the clock next to him. Dean paused for a second deep in thought.  
"Good idea." He sprinted to the small bathroom and emerged with a red neck tie in his hand.  
"What are you dressing up for anyway?"  
Dean fumbled over his tie as he attempted to tie it quickly.  
"I'm doing business meetings for Bobby today."  
Sam nodded and slid out of his single bed that was pushed up against the far wall. The only door to the only bathroom was in his room so he was used to his brother's morning interruptions. Sam's bare feet patted on the hard wood floor as he made his way to the bathroom to commence the morning ritual. As he was shaving he heard a knock on the door followed by Dean telling him he was leaving and that he would swing by the shop during lunch.

This was a usual morning for Sam Winchester. He woke up, got ready for the day, ate breakfast, and left for his walk to work. Dean owned a car but Sam preferred to walk to work. The morning was especially nice, the sky had a nice overcast, there was a slight chill but not enough to wear more than his usual dress shirt and vest. Sam smiled as he crossed the street paying extra attention to the new pair of dress shoes he had bought yesterday. He had been meaning to buy a new pair after his big toe ripped a hole in one. The younger Winchester brother rounded a corner, somewhat fast walking, candy shop in sight. Maybe today he wouldn't see-  
"Mornin' Sam!" A fairly short girl with shoulder length blond hair and a wide goofy grin spread across her face jumped out of the flower shop and in front of Sam.  
"Uh....good morning Rebecca."  
"Please, Sam, I told you to call me Becky." She said a little to enthusiastically as she gently laid her hand on his arm. Sam smiled sheepishly.  
"Anyway, I saw your brother all dressed up earlier today. Does he have a date or something? Oh! Wouldn't it be fun to go on a date. None of the boys at school even look twice at me. Not that I care. At least you look at me Sam. That's all I need to be satisfied. How are you? How's the shop? I like your tie......." Sam rubbed his temples as Becky rambled on with no intent of stopping. He put up his hand and offered an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry Becky, I've got to open up the store."  
"Oh. Well we can talk later. Byeee!" With that, the girl spun around and skipped back into the flower shop. Sam sighed and continued walking.  
"Sam," Crowley called from inside the deli, "come by later, I've got some new cuts for you and Dean."  
Sam nodded and saluted before pulling out his keys to unlock the door to the shop. The bell on the door dinged and Sam set to work refilling all the candy jars and wiping down the counter. Once he was done he flipped the sign by the door to open. He walked into the back room and put on his apron and hat, the very ones his father used to wear. His eyes flicked to the other apron on the rack, it was a bit more frilly and was slightly charred on the bottom edges. His mother's apron, the only thing that survived the fire. He smiled and walked back into the front of the store. Sam turned on the radio as he always did and opened the newspaper he bought on his way over.

The morning was quiet as usual a few kids came in to buy gum balls before they head off to school. Business didn't usually pick up until before lunch, just after Sam's favorite part of the day. That time was quickly approaching. The younger Winchester glanced at the clock then quickly fixed his hat. Just then the bell on the door dinged and a short man with swept back blonde hair sauntered in. The man wore a worn grey t-shirt and a blue jump suit that was folded down and tied at the waist. The man had his usual grin on his face.  
"Morning Samsquatch!"  
"It's technically afternoon Gabriel." Sam corrected with a loving smile on his face. Gabriel strolled over to the shelves of candy, hovering in front of each row.  
"I don't know why you always do that. You know exactly what I have in stock here."  
Gabriel held up his hand.  
"The choosing process is a very delicate one."  
The shorter man filled a bag full of chocolate covered pretzels and grabbed a couple of lollipops before heading over to the counter. He set down the candy and leaned forward on the studying the taller man in from of him.  
"Now Sammy, you are not good at hiding things so you might as well tell me."  
Sam's smile widened and he started to laugh.  
"You're right. I just got a special shipment this morning." He turned his gaze away from Gabriel with an amused look. The smaller man practically climbed on the counter in excitement.  
"What is it?! Tell me or I'll eat everything else in the store."  
Sam backed up toward the door to the back room. He beckoned the other man to follow which he did almost tripping on the mop bucket in the process. Sam led him to a pile of boxes by the back door. He pulled out a knife and opened one. It was full to the brim with foreign looking chocolate bars. Gabriel's eyes widened.  
"Sam," he reached forward and picked one up "you didn't."  
The taller man beamed as he watched the other digging through the box.  
"It's your birthday next week right?"  
Gabriel looked up at him and a mischievous smile spread across his face.  
"Jeeze, I knew you were practically a girl but I never expected to be showered with the mushy feelings of Sam Winchester so early in the morning."  
Sam turned bright red and he turned away.  
"You've bought more candy from me in the two years I've known you than my parents had sold in a year of it being open. I figured I'd return the favor."  
Gabriel punched Sam's shoulder lightly and grabbed a handful of chocolate bars before walking towards the front of the store. Sam followed, his face still red. When he walked through the door he found Gabriel sitting on the counter munching on an open candy bar.  
"You spoil me too much Sammy." He said looking back at him with a smirk.   
"Already slobbering all over the present that Sam spent three months of calling around and meeting strange people in back alleys looking for?"  
Dean stepped through the front door with a smug grin and walked up to the counter leaning on it.  
"Nice suit, goin' on a sensual date? Oh wait, I forgot that Dean Winchester only dates women with nothing between their ears other than make up and vanilla pudding." Gabriel took another bite of his chocolate bar and grinned, loving the fact that he was taller than Dean when he sat on the counter but still not as tall as Sam.  
"I had business meetings today, and yes," Dean turned around and leaned his back on the counter, "I do have a date tonight."   
Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother.  
"With who?"  
"Someone who came in today looking for a repair. He said he liked my style and asked me out to dinner."   
"He?" Sam questioned not really seeing his brother ever date anyone other than big breasted women.  
"Well that's a change of pace. How cute is he?" Gabriel leaned towards Dean, his eyebrows wiggling.  
"Pretty damn attractive if you ask me, and smart too." The shorter Winchester pulled a brown paper bag out of his pocket and handed it to his brother.  
"Crowley made one of those "health conscious" bagel sandwiches you love so much."  
Just before Sam grabbed the bag Gabriel's hand shot out to intercept.  
"Ooooooo, looks good." He said as he studied the contents of the bag.  
"I gave you free chocolate, that's mine." Sam snatched the sandwich back and unwrapped it. Gabriel glanced at the clock on the wall and slid off the counter.  
"Well, I should get back to work."  
"Already?" Sam asked, mouth full of bagel.  
"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." With that the man slapped the money for the candy down on the counter and exited the store.  
"Now why haven't you asked that bundle of energy out yet?"  
Sam turned redder than a tomato.  
"W-what makes you think I would?"  
"Maybe the fact that you stare at him like you want to settle down and have a couple kids with the man."  
Sam absent mindedly pulled some of his long hair into his face.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
Dean slapped his brother on the back and took a bite of a redvine he had grabbed on the way in.  
"When you realize how gay you are for your number one customer give me a call." Dean turned and left the store leaving Sam to attempt to sort out his brain.

He had never dated a man before, it wasn't something he ever thought about. Not that he'd mind it. He was sure Gabriel would make any night out fun, with his jokes and hyper personality. Sam thought about the dates he had had in the past and what dating really was. Would the two of them be romantic and go back to one or the other's place? Would they- Sam stopped his train of thought feeling uncomfortable standing in his place of work thinking about doing that with his favorite customer. Favorite customer? Maybe Sam did have feelings for Gabriel.

The rest of the day went as usual with Sam practically failing at his attempt to contain the unattended horde of children during the after school rush. Sam made a mental note to buy more candy jars. He locked up the store at closing time and headed over to Crowley's deli. Upon entering, his nose crinkled at the smell of freshly cut meat.  
"Good evening Moose. I'll be out in just a second." Crowley called from the back room in his thick accent. Sam studied the severed pig heads that sat behind the glass on the counter with a grimace. Finally Crowley emerged wearing an apron covered in blood and holding a large paper bag.  
"This should last you two the rest of the week."  
Sam smiled and took the bag instantly feeling it's weight. "The rest of the week" in Crowley terms actually ment a month in Sam's.  
"Thank you so much. I'll get the money to you as soon as possible."  
"No worries Sam. I promised your father I'd take care of you two and I always honor my word."

It was already dark by the time Sam left, it was about nine pm. He normally closed around six but those kids had made more of a mess than he had planned. Sam shifted the paper bag in his arm and moved to unlock the door to his apartment. The sight he saw when he walked in was one he would never forget. His brother, fully nude, on top of a shockingly blue eyed man on top of the couch he had bought as a house warming gift for himself. His jaw dropped what felt like to the floor.  
"Oh shit, you're home." Dean moved to get off of the other man and Sam's hand shot up to cover his now bright red face.  
"No no. It's fine! I was just grabbing my coat and dropping this off. Make sure it gets into the fridge soon." He quickly grabbed his coat and set the bag down on the floor by the door before exiting and shutting the door behind him. He strode out into the night time city trying to shake the image of his brother's manhood out of his mind. He wasn't paying attention when he smacked into someone shorter than him.  
"Sam?"  
He looked down to see Gabriel wearing a vest and tie.  
"You look like you're about to cry. Did you come home to find your brother fucking his date?"   
Sam turned red again.  
"How did you know?"  
"Once you figure out the many faces of Sam Winchester he's an open book."  
Gabriel smiled and took Sam's arm.  
"While we're both out, why don't we have a little fun."  
Sam's breath hitched as he felt the smaller man's arm on his.  
"Sure, but where?" Just then his stomach growled and Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
"Hungry there big boy?"  
"I was going to make dinner but..........and I don't have enough money to go out."  
"Then dinner's on me."  
Sam eyed him suspiciously.  
"I thought you worked at a factory that barely pays you."  
"Yet I still buy candy from you. I've got some savings up my sleeve."

Gabriel somehow got them into one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. Sam thought nothing of it since he would let a man this attractive into his restaurant if he had one. After they ate, Gabriel walked him back to his apartment.  
"You sure you don't want to come back to my place? I'm not sure the rabbits have had enough time to calm down."  
Sam glanced at the door behind him.  
"I'll be fine, see you tomorrow."  
When he entered he found his brother and his guest fully clothed and in the kitchen. They were eating what looked like a poorly cooked dinner.   
"Welcome home Sammy."  
The taller man awkwardly hung up his coat and joined them.  
"This is Cas, and this is my brother Sam." Dean said to both of them. Cas stared at him with a chilling sort of intensity.  
"It's nice to meet you Sam. Sorry we first met on awkward terms."  
Sam shook Cas' outstretched hand and smiled.  
"It's all good. Just warn me next time." He glanced at Dean, giving him a scolding look.  
"I'm going to bed then." Sam was definitely in a hurry to get out of this room.  
"Aw come on Sammy. The party just started!" Dean called after his brother who had already left.

Sam stripped off his clothes and plopped down on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge. He did the math in his head to figure out if he would be able to buy a new bed, a longer bed, and frowned. Not even close.

The next morning went as usual, Sam woke up, got ready, went to work, and sold candy. One thing that was unusual was his favorite time of the day. It didn't happen. By three o'clock Sam started to worry, he hadn't seen Gabriel all day. Gabriel came every day at the exact same time for two years but today he didn't. Sam decided he would close up shop early and go to Gabriel's work in search of him. He approached the factory wearily. If Gabriel was there he would surely tease him about being clingy. There was a woman sitting behind a glass window in the front room.  
"Um, excuse me. I'm looking for Gabriel. He has blonde hair and honey colored eyes." Sam told the lady.  
She raised her eyebrow and flipped through a book.  
"Gabriel Novak was fired yesterday."   
Sam frowned.  
"Could you give me his address?"  
"I can't release that information sorry."  
Sam leaned forward so he was inches from the glass.  
"Look, I'm a good friend of his and I haven't seen him since he got fired."  
The lady sighed and scribbled something on a piece of paper before sliding it through a hole in the glass.  
Sam took the paper which now had an address on it.  
"Thank you."  
The lady nodded and Sam headed back to his shop. He quickly filled two bags with Gabriel's favorite candies and was out the door again. He entered the auto shop and found Dean wiping grease off his hands.  
"I need to borrow your car."  
Dean looked up at his brother with suspicion.  
"Why?"  
Sam held out the piece of paper.  
"Gabriel didn't show up today and I'm going to check on him."  
Just then Cas walked up to them taking the paper from Dean. He scowled.  
"I know where this is, I can drive you."  
Sam nodded and followed Cas out to his car. The house was in the more expensive part of town which left Sam wondering. They approached a rather big house, the many windows were covered from the inside. Sam turned to Cas.  
"I'll be right back."  
Cas nodded and Sam made his way toward the door. He knocked but no one answered so he tried the knob and sure enough it was unlocked.  
"Gabriel?" He called into the house as he stepped inside.  
The front room was mostly empty, a few pieces of furniture and a fireplace. Discarded candy wrappers dotted the floor by the stairs. He slowly climbed them and glanced into empty rooms as he passed.   
"Gabriel?" He called again.  
A very bedheaded Gabriel poked his head out from behind a door and squinted. Sam could only see his head and bare shoulders.  
"Sam?" Gabriel's eyes grew wide and he ducked back into the room. He emerged wearing a robe and his hair was slightly smoothed out.  
"What are you doing here?" He said looking at the floor as Sam approached.  
"Uh. You didn't come in today. I heard you got fired."  
There was a long pause.  
"What happened?"  
Gabriel sighed.  
"I played a prank on this ass hole and made him think he was haunted. He deserved it but I got caught."  
Sam had many more questions but he bit his lip to keep them back. He remembered the bag in his hand and held it out to the shorter man.  
"I brought you these."  
Gabriel looked up, his eyes a bit brighter.  
"I don't have any money to pay you right now." He said and looked down again. Sam grabbed his hand and forced the bag into it.  
"It's free."  
A smile etched it's way onto the man's face.  
"Why would you give a low life fuck up like me so much attention?"  
Sam blushed but smiled warmly.  
"You're my number one customer."

"I apologize for interrupting but I must thank you for helping me find my brother Sam." Cas walked up beside the taller man.  
Gabriel quickly looked up, fear on his face.  
"Cas? What are you doing here? How did you-" His eyes flicked to Sam who looked confused.  
"Did you tell him where I was?"  
Sam put his hands up in defense.  
"He said he could help me find the address and give me a ride. I had no idea he was your brother."  
Gabriel turned back to his brother, a snarl on his face.  
"I said I don't want to come back."  
Cas stepped forward so he was inches from Gabriel's face.  
"I'm only following orders Gabriel. You have to come back. You are the only one who can take the job."  
Gabriel turned away.  
"I want to be on my own. I'm tired of being babied."  
"You live in an empty and broken home close to foreclosure. You lost your job, you can't even afford a simple bag of candy. You're not built for this life Gabriel."  
The shorter man grimaced and looked down at the bags in his hand then up to Sam. Sam gave him an apologetic look and started to back away.  
"I should leave."  
Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm holding him in place.  
"Meet me later in front of the shop. Nine o'clock."  
Sam nodded and left, walking home with a heavily confused brain. Dean picked him up halfway there and Sam told him what happened.  
"Cas is related to that monkey?" Dean asked once they got home.  
Sam nodded.  
"Huh. Well Cas told me he was part of the Novak family. One of the most powerful families in the city. He works for his family's business."  
"Maybe Gabriel doesn't want to work for them. What kind of business is it?"  
"Plane supply I think. They have lots of factories that make plane parts."  
Sam sighed, he had no idea why Gabriel was freaking out so much. Was his family terrible or something?


	2. Chapter 2

When 9 o'clock rolled around Sam found himself half asleep and leaning on the windows to the store.  
"Good evening handsome gentlemen." A familiar voice said from his left. His eyes opened and he saw Gabriel in a vest and slacks with a bow tie and fedora. He pushed himself off the wall and turned to face him.  
"What hap-" Sam was interrupted by Gabriel's delicate hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. The shorter man's lips were soft against his and he could feel his face heating up. Gabriel pulled away leaving Sam frozen and crouched over.  
"Let's go get some food lover boy."  
Sam snapped out of his daze and stood up straight fixing his tie.  
"I- uh-" he started but was silenced as the shorter man grabbed his hand and led him down the street. They arrived at another expensive restaurant and Gabriel got them a table with ease. Sam wanted to question but he was too overwhelmed to get any words out.  
"So Samuel. What do you do for fun?"  
Sam blinked and scratched his face.  
"I, uh. I like to read."  
Gabriel's smile widened.  
"What a smart cookie you are! I've never read for fun but I'm sure if I got some book recommendations I would."  
The two were sat at a table outside on a balcony that looked out on the glowing city. Sam was staring off into the distance with a scowl.  
"Relax Samsquatch. You think too much." Gabriel's hand rested on Sam's thigh and he gave it a slight squeeze which made Sam practically jump out of his chair. Gabriel giggled and smiled at the approaching waitress. She looked at a very flustered Sam and blushed.  
"What can I get you two?"  
Gabriel smirked and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders.  
"My boyfriend and I will have the steak."  
Both Sam and the waitress' faces turned bright red.  
"Right away!" She said and scurried off.  
"Are we dating?" Sam asked surprised.  
"Only if you want to. I just said that because she was making eyes at my date." Gabriel pecked Sam on the cheek and looked out at the city.  
"Gabriel. Tell me what happened."  
The shorter man sighed and leaned back in his seat.  
"Nothin'. There was a family dispute. I ran away. Cas found me. I decided to go back."  
"So you'll be living with your family now?"  
Gabriel nodded.  
"But I'm still cut off from the money until I prove myself."  
"I'll still give you free candy." Sam said smiling.  
"Good, because that's the only thing I've eaten in the past few weeks other than the dinners I took you to." Gabriel sat up and leaned into Sam.  
"So, you wanna be my boyfriend or not Mr. Candy Man?"  
Sam blushed and shoved a piece of bread in his mouth swallowing it quickly.  
"I'd love to." He said shaking after he finally gained the courage to speak.  
"We're a match made in heaven. I love candy and you sell it."  
Gabriel completed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Sam's this time more aggressive. They moved together and the taller man moaned when Gabriel's hand returned to his thigh. Once again, Gabriel pulled away with a mischievous smirk on his face.  
"We will save that for another time. As for now." He gestured toward the waitress who had returned with two plates of food.

After they ate, the two walked back to Sam's apartment and stopped in front of the door.  
"Can I come in?" Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows.  
Sam smiled and unlocked the door. Surprisingly the apartment was dark and empty. Dean must be out enjoying the high class life with Cas. Sam gestured Gabriel to walk inside and the man followed. He instantly shot over to the kitchen.  
"Please tell me you bring your work home with you."  
Sam quickly patted his pockets as he closed the door and pulled out a lollipop. Gabriel bounced over and plucked it from his hand.  
"You got any more on you Samsquatch?" Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and grabbed his butt. Sam jolted forward into Gabriel sending the two crashing to the ground. The shorter man took this opportunity to shimmy up and press kisses on Sam's neck. Sam's eyes closed as he relished in the feeling of Gabriel's tongue on his skin. He could feel his slacks getting tighter around his crotch. Gabriel's hips bucked up to meet Sam's rubbing them together in a steady pace. Sam moaned and shifted Gabriel's head so he could bite down on his neck. The smaller man squirmed underneath him and he blew air on the red mark he'd just made.  
"I am going to miss that jumpsuit you always wore." Sam's breath on his ear made him shiver.  
"So you got a thing for the common working man?"  
Sam laughed and brushed the man's hair back, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"No time for that mushy stuff Sam. That's for after." With that Gabriel grabbed Sam's collar and pulled him down into a heated kiss. The shorter man wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and hugged him tight.  
"Shall we move this to the bed? Don't want your first time being on the floor. Besides, Dean and Cas have probably tried this one out already."  
Sam grimaced and stood up with Gabriel still clinging to him. They made their way to the bed and Sam pushed Gabriel into the mattress.  
"Oh wow, we need to get you a new bed. Something that doesn't feel like a rock."  
Gabriel pushed Sam underneath him and straddled his hips. He hastily unbuttoned Sam's vest and shirt before diving in to nip and lick at his collar bone. Gabriel took his time removing both of their clothing. Once he got to Sam's boxers he ghosted his fingers over the other's stomach making him shiver before slowly pulling them down. Sam let out a breathy moan as Gabriel licked up the underside of his cock and sucked on the head.

"Time for my favorite part." Gabriel grabbed a condom from his discarded pants and opened it. Sam watched with curiosity as the man put the condom in his mouth just at the front of his teeth and took Sam's cock in his mouth sliding the condom on with ease.

"I can't say I've ever seen anything like that." Sam said once Gabriel rose and straddled him again. The shorter man leaned down to plant a surprisingly chaste kiss on the other's lips considering what they were about to do.

"I'm full of surprises Sammy boy." With that, he unwrapped the lollipop, popped it into his mouth, and took out a bottle of lube from his vest pocket. Sam relished in the beautiful sight before him. An extremely attractive, wealthy, man was straddling him as he lubed up his fingers and readied himself for Sam. How did something like this happen to him? He was just an awkward, bookworm, candy salesman a week ago. Gabriel shifted the lollipop in his mouth as he lowered himself. Sam gasped as the warm, tightness of Gabriel enveloped him. The pace was slow but skilled as Gabriel rocked back and forth. He leaned forward to nip at Sam's collarbone again. It didn't take long for Sam to feel an orgasm coming. He wrapped his hand around Gabriel's neglected cock and pumped to their pace inducing moans from both of them. Sam came first and Gabriel came within seconds of hearing that last moan from the taller man's throat. They collapsed onto the bed and sat in silence for a few moments.

"Next time we go to my place. I can assure you my bed will make you a new man after sleeping in it." That beautiful grin was something Sam would never stop loving.


End file.
